A Tu Lado
by JustMyHeaven
Summary: —Sabes, hay veces en las que me vuelves completamente loco y quiero que me dejes en paz... pero sé que no lo harás, porque por alguna razón sientes que debes estar ahí, a mi lado. Aunque no lo quiera, y quería ignorar el porqué. Billy solo le observaba, temiendo lo que podría decir, o cómo reaccionaría si supiese la verdad. —Y ahora... quiero saber.
**Capítulo 1:** **Sí, hola, ya sabes quién soy.**

Gritos.

Demasiados, en realidad.

Billy sonrió para sí mismo. _Vaya, hoy sí que se llenó el concierto_ , pensó, y entonces escuchó la voz del presentador que anunciaría su entrada, seguido de un público enloquecido. A pesar de lo usual que era esto, el escuchar gritos de miles de personas que adoraban su música, las luces, la fama...

Seguía siendo intenso, cada momento que pisaba ese escenario, cada segundo en que lograba que la audiencia se emocione, o que se quedara en silencio absoluto. Inclusive después de años, Billy aún no lograba comprender cómo lo hacía.

Claro, no es como si estuviese verdaderamente sorprendido al respecto. Él tenía _mucho_ talento, belleza y carisma, después de todo.

Quizás era solo por él.

Billy siempre se presentaba tres segundos después de que le llamaban. Se daba a desear, y le funcionaba todo el tiempo. Y cuando llegó el instante perfecto, decidió hacer su entrada.

—¡Buenas noches, Hollywood! —exclamó, saludando al público con dos dedos, al estilo "militar relajado y genial," como le gustaba llamarle. La gente respondió con gritos entusiasmados, como siempre. Billy sonrió nuevamente.

Esta era la primera vez que cantaba allí. No en Hollywood, pero en Beverly Heights. Era una ciudad encantadora y llena de jóvenes talentos, y gran cantidad de las cartas de fans que recibía provenía de este lugar. De alguna forma convenció a sus agentes para extender la gira mundial hasta este lugar, en el cual pronto viviría. Se suponía que debía estar fuera de trabajo, pero El Gran Cobra nunca decepcionaba a sus fans.

 _Nunca._

—Ahora... —Billy esperó unos momentos a que la gente se calmara antes de continuar, —tenía toda esta genial y emotiva introducción preparada para el comienzo... _pero_ luego me dije "nah, mejor para el final" —escuchó algunas quejas, mezcladas con risas y no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros, tratando de aguantar una risa igualmente.

Giró su guitarra hacia el frente, tomándola como si fuese su bebé recién nacido, para luego volver a observar a su amado público.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el micrófono, —quieren saber, lo entiendo, pero... _¿a quien no le gusta un poco de suspenso?_

Ésta vez se permitió soltar un risa ante la buena reacción de sus fans, e inmediatamente cuando hizo esto, los gritos femeninos aumentaron.

Dios, amaba hacer eso.

Y sin más, comenzó a tocar.

La melodía era suave, lenta, y en unos segundos comenzó a cantar, de alguna forma sintiendo que de repente él ya no estaba en un escenario lleno de personas. Se sentía en su habitación, solo él y su guitarra, cantando para sí mismo, como en los viejos tiempos.

— _There's something on my mind... I've got no information..._ —apenas podía escuchar lo que no fuese su voz y los sonidos melodiosos de su instrumento. Simplemente se sumergía por completo en su música; tocaba como si fuese la última vez.

Ésa era su vida, y amaba momentos como este, sin importar cuantas veces le sucedieran.

* * *

— ¡Eso fue todo, brosaurios! —anunció, unas horas y varias canciones después— ¡Son asombrosos, muchas gracias!

Billy sonrió ante su amado público mientras se despedía, corriendo por todo el borde del escenario, chocando sus manos con aquellas personas que estuviesen más cerca. Su manager le había aconsejado que era mejor hacer eso al inicio de su presentación que en el final, pero a él le daba igual lo "inmaduro" que fuese, ya que en sus conciertos, Billy hacía lo que quisiera.

Y usaba lo que quisiera de igual forma. Esa era otra queja de sus agentes y directores; los inusuales atuendos que el chico escogía. Balbuceaban sin parar acerca de cómo se debería vestir y actuar, pero a él no le importaba lo que tuviesen para decir.

Sus conciertos, _sus reglas_.

Teniendo eso en mente, Billy se dirige a su camerino de forma tranquila, tarareando You Love Me, I Love Me More, una de sus famosas canciones. Se sentía bien, como de costumbre después de cada presentación; sabía que había hecho un gran trabajo.

Aunque la paz duró sólo unos meros segundos.

—Señor Baruch, —el cantante no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la molesta voz de su asistente, quien le detiene justo cuando su mano tomó la perilla de la puerta.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? Mi nombre es Billy. _B-i-l-l-y_ Joe, _Coh_ -brah —deletreó, cruzándose de brazos de forma infantil. Ya le había aclarado este punto hace unos diez años, que fue cuando inició su carrera en la música.

Fama joven, podría decirse.

El asistente solo frunció las cejas ante su demanda, extendiéndole un celular.

—Su padre llama, dice que necesita su presencia en éste momento—ante esas palabras Billy suspiró y de mala gana tomó el teléfono.

—Ugh, _está bien_ —refunfuñó. —Gracias, Jaime.

—Mi nombre no es Jaime.

—BJC habla —contestó finalmente la llamada, haciéndole un ademán con la mano a su asistente para que se fuera, lo cual hizo de forma inmediata.

— _Baruch_...

—Billy —interrumpió, rodando los ojos.

— _Necesito que vengas, estoy en la recepción y la gente quiere que hagas una de tus presentaciones._

Billy mordió el interior de su mejilla, algo molesto al oír la petición del verdadero "Señor Cohen," quien en este momento estaba celebrando su boda con su madre, la cual solía ser la "Señora Foreman," y, aunque su padre daba grandiosas fiestas, él no había podido asistir debido a que este concierto se llevaba a cabo al mismo tiempo.

Y obviamente prefirió hacer esto que escuchar aquella ceremonia, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustase el concepto del amor, Billy no creía que su padre fuese capaz de desenvolver dicho sentimiento hacia una persona en forma romántica. O al menos, no de la forma correcta.

Su madre y sus siete ex-esposas eran prueba de ello. Por lo menos él volvía a casarse con ella, y a pesar de que no tenía muchas esperanzas de que su padre continuase casado con su madre, aún deseaba que fuesen felices.

Sus padres se veían bien juntos de todas formas.

—Oh, ¡¿en serio, papá?! —preguntó, quejándose— ¡Estoy algo ocupado aquí!

— _No, no lo estás. Madame X me informó que el concierto tuyo terminó hace unos minutos así que puedes venir._

Billy sentía la necesidad de golpear su cabeza contra algo. Realmente tenía que despedir a esa mujer, sin importar lo buena manager que sea, lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Pero papá...

— _¡Sin peros, Baruch! ¡Haz lo que te digo!_ —exigió, su usual tono calmado de voz ahora siendo demandante.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! —se rindió, y pudo sentir como su padre sonreía victorioso, incluso sin poder verlo. —Tú ganas, pero la mansión que construirás será enteramente sobre mí.

No podía dejar que el sujeto ganará tan fácil después de todo, ¿no?

— _Hijo, ya habíamos discutido eso, la mansión_ es _tuya_ —dijo como si fuera obvio aquella conclusión, ya que en el segundo que el señor Cohen anunció su mudanza a Beverly Heights, Billy exigió una mansión.

¿Qué puede decir? El Cobra tiene sus exigencias.

Billy sonrió ante eso. —Lo sé, sólo quería que lo dijeras. Adiós.

Y con eso, colgó, para por fin poder entrar en su camerino para cambiarse su atuendo. Se puso una camiseta blanca y unos jeans junto con unos lentes oscuros, un gorro negro y zapatillas del mismo color. No era su estilo, pero quería pasar desapercibido.

A pesar de que amase las persecuciones que creaban sus Cobraheads, no quería causar alboroto en ese momento.

 _Terminemos con esto_ , pensó, haciendo su camino hacia afuera del edificio.

* * *

Spencer golpeaba sus dedos contra la mesa, algo ansioso y distraído, sólo escuchando el sonido que esta acción causaba.

— ¡¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?! —la voz de su hermana menor, Jessica hizo que se detuviera abruptamente.

—Lo siento.

La menor sólo le fulmina con la mirada y se cruza de brazos, bufando en su silla. No hacía falta preguntar para saber que estaba molesta, ya que era bastante notorio.

Spencer suspiró, ignorándola para observar con más detalle el lugar donde se encontraba. Era inmenso con decoraciones, luces navideñas, esculturas de hielo, arreglos florales, brillo, hermosos centros de mesa; absolutamente todo se veía fantástico y terriblemente costoso.

Esto definitivamente era el estilo Cohen, notó Spencer. Siempre que ellos organizaban una fiesta o cualquier tipo de evento ellos se destacan sin importar qué tan costoso pueda ser. Parecía que ellos poseían una cantidad absurda de dinero y no tenían problema en presumirlo.

— ¿Cuándo demonios vendrá? —escuchó a su hermana preguntar con un tono exasperado. Spencer levantó una ceja, recostando su rostro en su mano.

— ¿Quién?

—¿Cómo que quién? _¡BJC!_ —su hermana le miró como si él fuese un imbécil al notar que él no entendía. — ¿Acaso no sabes quién es?

Spencer negó con la cabeza, y ante eso Jessica solo soltó un pequeño "wow" y sacó su celular de su bolso, dirigiendo su atención hacia eso para olvidar la existencia del castaño.

Spencer la observó por unos segundos y sólo rodó los ojos con algo de fastidio. Aparentemente, este BJC era una de esas cosas de las que Spencer debía saber o de lo contrario él vivía bajo una roca.

Debido a experiencias pasadas, él sabía que esta persona era uno de los artistas con los cuales Jessica se obsesionaba cada mes. Jonah Tyler Taylor, Miss Blah Blah; siempre había alguien por la cual ella enloqueciera.

— ¡Ahí está! ¡OH POR DIOS! —los gritos de su hermana fueron acompañados por varias personas, la mayoría mujeres, de su familia quienes responderían de la misma forma.

Sus oídos empezaban a doler. Incluso su madre y padre, Jane y Hugh Wright estaban volviéndose locos ante la presencia de esta persona.

Cuando Spencer finalmente se decidió a dirigirle la mirada a "BJC," éste comenzó a hablar.

— ¡Buenas noches, hermanos!

Spencer parpadeó ante el chico que sostenía el micrófono con una sonrisa. Él tenía el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y tenía los ojos color café oscuro. Llevaba puesto unos jeans, una camiseta naranja con franjas amarillas junto con una chaqueta corta de mangas largas color verde y unas Converse rojas.

No se parecía en nada a los ídolos anteriores de su hermana. Él no se veía exagerado ni parecía usar demasiado maquillaje innecesario; aunque sus opciones de vestimenta _sí_ eran algo cuestionables, era un poco diferente.

Un poco... familiar, de alguna forma. Como si hubiese visto ese rostro antes, aunque él no sabía de BJC hasta hace unos segundos.

—Para aquellos que hayan vivido todo este tiempo bajo una roca y no sepan quien soy... —Spencer no pudo evitar fruncir las cejas ante ese comentario, aunque todos en la habitación se estaban riendo, —mi nombre es Billy Joe Cobra, y debía haber llegado antes.

 _Con que ése es su nombre..._

Más risas. Spencer vio como Billy se acercaba al sujeto con el cual su tía se estaba casando y puso sus brazos alrededor de la pareja; se veía feliz.

—Estamos aquí para celebrar a los recién casados, ¡el señor y la señora Cohen! —al decir esto todos, incluido Spencer, aplaudieron, y en ese momento Billy abrazó más a ambos y la novia le besó en el cachete.

Spencer levantó una ceja ante tal demostración de afecto. Parecía que Billy era más que un conocido para ellos, ya que durante toda su vida el castaño nunca ha visto al señor Cohen abrazando a alguien. Y su tía tampoco era muy afectuosa que digamos, siempre mantenía su distancia con las personas.

— ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! —Jessica chilló, y sin darle la oportunidad para responder ella siguió, — ¡El gran Billy Joe Cobra es parte de nuestra familia!

Spencer pestañeó, confundido ante las palabras de su hermana menor.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con... —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Billy se acercó hacia la mesas y se paró en una de las sillas que estaba a apenas unos metros lejos de Spencer.

Él prácticamente podía sentir a Jessica volviéndose loca por él.

—Veamos... tú —señaló a su lado. Spencer estaba tan concentrado en el tipo que se había tardado unos segundos en reaccionar ante lo que había hecho. Estaba apuntando hacia su derecha, donde estaba Jessica sentada, casi hiperventilando, —dime una palabra, y haré una canción.

Jessica pestañeó varias veces, tartamudeando incoherencias pero no llegaba a decir una palabra completa. Se vería bastante nerviosa si no fuese por los corazones que estaban a punto de salirle de los ojos. Spencer suspiró.

—Want. Ahí tienes tu palabra, _señor cantante_ —habló Spencer por ella, capturando la atención de Billy y el resto de los espectadores en el lugar.

Billy sonrió.

—Muy bien.

Al decir eso él observó su alrededor, pensando durante unos momentos cortos; entonces volvió a hacer contacto visual con el castaño por un segundo solo para bajarse de la silla.

En ese instante lo que parecía ser la banda de Billy entró al salón, y el sonido de un teclado se hizo notorio.

— _I want you... to want me. I need you to need me_ —empezó a cantar, y de repente las luces bajaron su tono, todo se veía más dramático y había silencio de parte de los invitados, quienes estaban observando y escuchando a Billy atentamente, como si su voz fuese la de un ángel.

 _Debí adivinar que cantaría eso_ , pensó Spencer, cruzándose de brazos al no ser un reto para el pelinegro de alguna forma.

La canción tardó unos minutos en terminar, y a pesar de que estaba un poco reacio al admitirlo, parecía que este sujeto cantaba decentemente. No tenía tantas expectativas al saber que Jessica era su fan, pero este chico se estaba probando como un buen cantante.

Después de ese espontáneo cover, Billy siguió preguntándole a los invitados qué canción querían oír mientras que todos enloquecen por dar una sugerencia. _¿Cómo diablos no escuché de él antes?_ Se preguntó el castaño mentalmente, ya que Billy era la sensación en ese sitio.

Eventualmente casi todos los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a bailar, y después de terminar una de sus canciones, la nueva Vanessa Baruch dejó de bailar con su esposo para darle un abrazo a Billy, quien correspondió felizmente.

—Gracias, hijo —su madre murmuró en su oído antes de separarse, sonriendo.

—No es nada, haría mucho más por ti... por ustedes —dijo, dirigiendo una mirada hacia su padre, quien estaba bailando con un familiar. La sonrisa de Vanessa aumentó.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que eras cursi.

— ¡Mamá!

Ambos rieron. Vanessa puso una mano en su hombro y movió su cabeza hacia un lado, apuntando hacia las personas que estaban bailando en el salón.

—Suficiente trabajo por hoy Billy, ve a divertirte.

Billy le sonrió y asintió, entregando el micrófono para luego adentrarse entre las personas. Varios se detuvieron y le pidieron autógrafos, algo que él siempre amaba hacer. Un montón de fotos y peticiones de baile también fueron incluidos en la lista de favores.

Pasaron unos largos minutos, quizás algunas horas, hasta que su padre le interrumpió en el medio de un baile con la décimo sexta chica. Billy estaba algo aliviado y molesto por esto, ya que nunca dejaba tirada a una chica linda.

Pero estaba algo cansado de bailar, así que fue semi-voluntariamente hacia la mesa donde su padre le había traído, donde una familia estaba sentada.

 _Esos dos..._

—Billy, quiero que conozcas a los Wright —anunció, su usual tono monótono ahora lleno de la felicidad de haberse casado, y por alcohol, sobre todo por alcohol. Los Wright le sonrieron y saludaron frenéticamente, la señora incluso se levantó y le abrazó como una boa constrictora.

Como siempre.

—Mucho gusto joven Cobra, mi nombre es Jane —dijo después de haberle soltado, que fue justo cuando el sujeto rubio le saltó encima y le sacudió la mano con fuerza.

—Y yo soy Hugh. Hugh Wright —estableció lo obvio, sin dejar de sacudir su mano. Billy forzó una sonrisa.

—Okay, uh... —Billy volteó para ver a su padre, pero él ahora se encontraba del otro lado del lugar, bailando con su madre.

 _Gracias por dejarme con los locos, brontosaurio_ , se dijo a sí mismo sarcásticamente. _Al menos no están igual que Madame_...

— ¡Nos gustaría que conocieses a nuestros hijos! —exclamó Hugh, haciéndole señas a sus hijos para que se levantaran de sus asientos.

—Ella es Jessica, nuestra adorable y soltera hija de casi quince años que es, por cierto, soltera.

Jessica se levantó de su silla y le da la mano, Billy notó que estaba temblando un poco al hacer esto. Él sonrió para sus adentros y le dio un pequeño beso.

—Un gusto.

Jessica sólo asintió, sonriéndole, aún incapaz de formar oraciones. El efecto cobra suele causar esto.

—Y él es nuestro hijo mayor, Spencer. —Jane informó, y Billy esperaba una reacción similar a la de la joven Wright, pero no fue así.

Spencer estaba jugando con una servilleta, doblandola en varias mitades cuando se dio cuenta de que había dicho su nombre. Él dirigió su mirada hacia los cuatro de forma desinteresada hasta que hizo contacto visual con Billy, quien se veía algo... ¿impaciente?

—Sí, hola, ya sabes quién soy —Dijo, dándole el saludo de militar relajado y genial. Esto hizo que Billy frunciera las cejas en pensamiento, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Hola.

Ambos siguieron mirándose durante unos momentos en silencio, hasta que Hugh se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de ambos chicos.

—¿Le molestaría bailar con nuestra hija? —Preguntó, aunque dicha persona le estaba murmurando lo contrario en vergüenza. Billy miró a Spencer por un segundo para después mirar a Jessica y asentir.

—Sería un gusto.

Con esas palabras ambos se fueron; Billy tomándole de la mano y Jessica con corazones en vez de ojos, mientras que Spencer se quedaba en la mesa observandolos, sintiéndose extremadamente avergonzado por lo felices que sus padres se veían. Era como si Jessica se estuviera casando en lugar de los señores Baruch.

— _¡Estoy tan orgulloso!_ —chilló Hugh, llorando como un bebé histérico en el hombro de su esposa, quien también estaba llorando. Spencer, al ver esto, se levantó y fue hasta el baño sin decir ni una palabra.

 _Sáquenme,_ pensó, sintiéndose humillado por su familia extraña que estaba actuando _aún más extraña_ gracias a un tonto cantante.

 _ **Sólo sáquenme de aquí.**_

* * *

 _¡Hola, dragones! Aquí está mi nuevo fic...que no es de South Park. La verdad, ni siquiera sé cómo me metí en este fandom que de por sí está súper muerto lol._

 _Yep. Sé que es raro._

 _Bueno, espero que le guste aunque el comienzo es algo (muy) aburrido -debidoaloqueharédespuéslosiento-_

 _¡Galletitas virtuales para todos! :_

 _JMH_


End file.
